ghiblifandomcom_de-20200213-history
Spoiler 2:Stimme des Herzens
Hier wird die Handlung des Films Stimme des Herzens ausführlich wiedergegeben. Die Überschriften entsprechen nicht denen der Filmkapitel. Dieser Artikel ist eine Fortsetzung zum Spoiler:Stimme des Herzens. In der Werkstatt thumb|Der Hintereingang. Um sich aufzumuntern besucht Shizuku Tsukishima den Antiquitätenladen Chikyūya, der zu ihrem Unglück geschlossen hat. Vor dem Laden hat sich der Kater Moon breitgemacht. Ihm offenbart sie ihre Gefühle. Seiji Amasawa geht am Laden vorbei und er ist erstaunt darüber, dass der streunende Kater sich von ihr streicheln lässt. Sie fragt ihn nach der Katzenfigur Humbert von Gikkingen. Er führt sie zum Hintereingang, wo man einen schöne Ausblick auf die Stadt Tama (Tokio) hat. In der Werkstatt angekommen bringt er ihr die Katzenfigur und zeigt auf die funkelnden Augen. Sein Großvater Shirō Nishi wird die Katzenfigur niemals verkaufen. Den Grund dafür kennt er nicht. Sie sieht sich um und entdeckt Geigen. Sie lobt ihn für sein Können als Geigenbauer, aber er erwidert, dass er noch sehr viel zu lernen hat. Auf ihre Bitte hin spielt er auf einer Geige, woraufhin sie mitsingt. Shirō und seine Freunde gesellen sich zu ihnen, da sie gerade dazugestoßen sind. Als Shizuku und Seiji sich verabschieden, offenbart er, dass sein Nachname Amasawa heißt und in der italienischen Stadt eine Ausbildung zum Geigenbauer beginnen will. Er gesteht ihr, dass ihr Lied Asphalt-Road gelungen ist. Prioritäten thumb|Shizuku und Seiji unterhalten sich, während die Klasse lauscht. thumb|Shizuku bei Yuukos Zuhause, um über ihre Gefühle zu unterhalten. thumb|Shizuku erzählt von Seiji. Am nächsten Tag rennt Shizuku zur Schule, weil sie sich verspätet hat. Dabei trifft sie auf Sugimura, der sich später bei Yūko entschuldigt. Als in der Pause Seiji nach Shizuku fragt, schwärmt die Klasse, dass sie ein Paar sind. Das Paar geht aufs Dach, um sich privat zu besprechen. Er verrät ihr, dass er bei Großvaters Bekannten in Italien für zwei Monate als Lehrling arbeiten wird. Daraufhin rennt sie zur Tür, um die lauschende Menge zu vertreiben. Dann bricht sie in Tränen aus. Abends geht sie zu Yūko Harada und unterhält sich mit ihr über Seiji. Yūko rät ihr, ihn für seine Ziele und Wünsche anzuspornen. Im Verlauf des Gespräches fasst sie den Entschluss sich weiterzuentwickeln, indem sie einen Roman schreibt, welcher später den Titel Das Königreich der Katzen trägt. Zuhause beginnt sie sofort an ihrem Roman zu arbeiten und nimmt die Katzenfigur als ihre Hauptfigur. Später bittet sie Shirō um Erlaubnis die Katzenfigur als ihren Protagonisten verwenden zu dürfen. Er stimmt zu, wenn er als erster die Geschichte lesen darf. Sie ist verlegen. Um sie zu ermuntern, zeigt er ihr einen Glimmerschliff, der durch Bearbeitung zu einem Smaragd wird ( ). Damit will er zeigen, dass niemand perfekt ist, sondern dass man durch viel Arbeit wächst. 400px|center Voll Eifer thumb|Der Baron erklärt ihr die Welt von Iblard. thumb|Sie hat im Unterricht nicht aufgepasst, weil ihre Gedanken um den Roman drehen. thumb|Der Vater unterhält sich mit ihr, weil ihre Schulleistung schlechter wurden. Mit neuem Mut überlegt sie sich die Abentuer des Barons in Iblard. Sie fliegen durch ein Reich mit schwebenden Inseln. Am nächsten Tag in der Bibliothek ist der Vater Seiya Tsukishima verwundert darüber, dass seine Tochter Sachbücher liest. Denn für gewöhnlich liest sie Romane. Shizuku liest Sachbücher über Gestein, denn sie will in ihre Geschichte einbauen. Seiji setzt sich zu Shizukus Tisch und erklärt ihr, dass er morgen nach Italien fliegen wird. Im Unterricht schreibt sie an ihrem Roman weiter. Barons Verlobte heißt Luisa. Man erinnert sie daran, dass sie im Unterricht ist. Daheim schließt sie die Tür, als ihre Schwester sie an ihre Pflichten erinnert. Denn sie will weiter an ihrem Roman schreiben. Am Abendtisch unterhalten sich Shiho Tsukishima und Asako Tsukishima. Shiho verkündet, dass sie Geld gespart hat und ein neue Arbeit gefunden hat, um für sich eine Wohnung mieten zu können. Doch die Mutter Asako ist besorgt, nicht über sie, sondern über Shizuku. Sie reicht ihr ein Schreiben, in dem steht, dass sich Shizukus Leistungen verschlechtert haben. Nun kommt der Vater heim und hört den Streit seiner beiden Töchter. Er ruft seine Töchter zu sich und hört sich die Sache an und schickt dann die älteste Schwetser weg, damit er und seine Frau sich mit Shizuku unterhalten können. Auf die Frage der Eltern antwortet Shizuku nicht. Doch lässt der Vater ihr freie Hand, weil er weiß, dass sie in der Bibliothek fleißig Bücher liest. Doch er warnt sie, dass sie selbst die Verantwortung zu tragen hat. Das fertige Werk 400px|center thumb|Shirou beginnt sofort den Roman zu lesen. thumb|Shirou erzählt wie er die Katzenfigur bekam. thumb|Er schenkt ihr den Glimmerschliff. thumb|Heiratsantrag geglückt. Shizuku träumt nachts davon allein in einem Wald zu laufen. Sie findet einen funkelnden Stein. Als sie ihn aufhebt, ist plötzlich ein totes Küken in ihrer Hand. thumb|left|Shirou träumt von seiner deutschen Freundin. Shirō wacht auf, als Shizuku die Tür öffnet und ihm ihr Werk überreicht. Da Shizuku aufgeregt ist, schließt er seinen Laden und beginnt das Buch zu lesen. Shizuku wartet währenddessen auf dem Balkon. Nach dem Lesen sagt er ihr, dass ihr Werk noch unausgereift ist und sie daher mehr Zeit benötigt. Daraufhin weint sie, weil sie traurig darüber ist, dass sie nicht so schnell Fortschritte macht wie Seiji. Am Kamin erzählt er, wie er die Katzenfigur bekam. Die Katzenfigur gehörte damals einem Mann in Deutschland, der den Baron nur zusammen mit Luisa verkaufen will. Jedoch ist diese Figur noch zur Reperatur in der Werkstatt. Da Shirō nicht länger in Deutschland bleiben konnte, versuchte Shirōs Freundin den Besitzer zu überzeugen. Sie möchte die Figur abholen, sobald diese repariert sein wird. Der Besitzer stimmte zu und Shirō nahm den Baron mit nach Japan. Da der erste Weltkrieg ausbrach, konnte er nicht nach Deutschland fliegen, um Luisa abzuholen. Als er wieder nach Deutschland kam, konnte er weder den Besitzer noch seine Freundin finden. Er schenkt Shizuku den Glimmerschliff-Stein und fährt sie nach Hause. Daheim entschuldigt sich Shizuku bei ihrer Mutter und verspricht wieder fleißig für die Schule zu lernen. Frühmorgens wacht Shizuku auf und schaut aus dem Fenster, woraufhin sie den ihr zuwinkenden Seiji sieht. Sie rennt sofort hinunter. Sie ist überrascht darüber, dass er einen Tag früher als geplant in Japan ist. Er legt seine Jacke um sie, damit sie gemeinsam auf dem Fahrrad zu einem Platz fahren können. Unterwegs erzählt er wie es in der Stadt Kimuna war. An einem Hügel angekommen, fragt er sie, ob sie ihn heiraten will, wenn er seine Ausbildung als Geigenbauer abgeschlossen hat. Sie stimmt zu, worauf sie umarmt wird. 400px|center 400px|center thumb|400px|center|Sie stehen auf einem Hügel. en:Whisper of the Heart